Queen Caroline
Her Majesty Queen Caroline is the consort of King ----- and the mother of his two children, Prince ----- and Princess -----. Unbeknownst by many of her people, Her Majesty was born a Princess of Moreen and was an unlikely candidate for the queenship of Desperatorn. General Information 'Age' Caroline is one hundred and five years of age, though she appears the age at which she was turned--twenty. 'Orientation' The Queen is devoutly heterosexual and recognises no other sexuality. 'Religion' Her Majesty was, unusally so for Desperatorn, born a practioner of the Cerenistic faith, but she has long since abandoned her faith in Cerenis; she refuses to believe that a benevolent god could allow the treacheries she has seen to happen. Throughout her years as a vampire, Caroline has drifted closer and closer to Aerenis. 'Nationality' Most do not know that the Queen of Desperatorn was once a Princess of Moreen, wed to the heir of a Royal Marquesate in the distant country in the hopes of promoting peace between Desperatorn and Moreen. Her family and herself did know that the marquesate was of vampiric blood but, as the documents preceding the wedding had prohibited it, all were aghast when the Princess was turned on the night of her wedding. This only served to add to the tensions between the two countries and is now the main reason that Moreen allies itself with Goentar. 'Citizenship' Caroline Moryet is the Queen Consort of the country in which she lives: Desperatorn. 'Race' Though she was born a human, she has been a vampire for the past eighty-five years of her life. Physical Description 'Eyes' Caroline's eyes are an emerald green and are a little thin. When she was still a human and Princess in Moreen, they would often possess a certain sparkle about them, but they have long since lost their lustre; they do, however, regain that lustre momentarily when the Queen is around her children--whom she adores greatly. Now, they are also very often piercing, as if the Queen is peering into the very depths of your soul and trying to decide whether you are worthy enough to allow to live. 'Body Type' As she was turned when she just twenty years of age, the Queen still retains the same figure she had in her youth. She is not short, coming in at about five feet and six inches and she can by no means be called plump, despite having birth two children. 'Hair' The Queen has long, curly red hair that she normally wears pinned to her head with an elegant diadem; though, every so often she will wear a snood of gold lace. 'General Appearance' Caroline's appearance, despite her age of one hundred and five, is that a twenty year old woman. She is fairly beautiful woman and he son even once called her the "prettiest lady at Court." She has soft features, and her lips and her eyes stand out most on her face. As she is a vampire, her complexion is pale and near flawless. Relationships 'Father' King Philip Galey of Moreen 'Mother' Queen Beatrice Galey (nee Chatwyn) of Moreen 'Siblings' The Queen has two siblings, both now dead. They were King Bartholomew and Princess Charlotte. 'Significant Other' Caroline is married to the King of Desperatorn and, as such, is his Queen. 'Children' Her Majesty has produced two children: a son and a daughter. History Her Majesty Queen Caroline was born Her Highness Princess Caroline, the Marquess of Summerton; her parents were Their Majesties King Philip and Queen Beatrice of Moreen. The King and Queen had already birthed the desired son and heir, Caroline's older brother Prince Bartholomew; they had been trying to have another prince to further solidify the succession, but were equally pleased by the political opportunities brought to them by the birth of a daughter. It is for that reason that as soon as she was old enough, Caroline was schooled in all of the things that a princess should know. Her Majesty is very skilled in sewing and embroidery. As the eldest princess, she was taught how to run a household; it was largely expected that she would marry an international royal. It was around age ten that her sister Princess Charlotte was born. Until that time, Princess Caroline had been the youngest child in her family and had enjoyed many of the benefits that being the youngest procured. With the birth of her sister, all of the attention that she had grown accustomed to in her lifetime was transferred onto Charlotte. Jealous over Princess Charlotte’s popularity, Princess Caroline began to try to steal the attention back. The relationship between the two sisters never recovered. Princess Caroline spent her teenage years basking in the glow of male appreciation. She could never press too far into a relationship with a man, however, as a betrothal had been arranged for the Princess with at the birth of her younger sister. When the time finally came for Caroline to marry the son of the Marquess of Corhill, the Princess began to become incredibly nervous. She knew that her future husband was a vampire, though she tried to console herself with the fact that the pre-contract dictated that she was not to be turned. Nevertheless, she was still worried. Her children, should her husband allow her to have any, would be half-vampire. Her husband had already lived nearly a century and would live more centuries after her death. Because he was a vampire, Caroline expected that her husband would take a mistress to be his lifelong companion—if he had not already done so. She did not expect that he would choose her. With her wedding vows, Caroline gained a husband and a new title; she was now formally Her Highness Princess Caroline the Marquess of Summerton and Countess of Newcastle. She would later abdicate her role as the Marquess of Summerton when her father died—allowing any children her brother might have to possess their rightful succession titles. On her wedding night, Caroline also gained a new lifestyle…the life of a vampire. Caroline was aghast and beside herself with rage when she discovered her husband had never meant to keep true to the contract and it’s prohibition of her becoming a vampire. In the first few years of her marriage, Caroline attempted to flee several times, but her husband always found her. By this point in her life, she has resigned herself to being a vampire and has found that she quite enjoys it most of the time. At the time of her marriage, it was not expected that her husband would become the King of Desperatorn. His father was the brother of the King and the King himself had a daughter. Marriage betrothals were in the works for the Princess and it was a very real possibility that she could birth a son before her father passed on. This would likely have been the fate of the Royal Family of Desperatorn had tragedy not chosen to strike. The King and Queen of Desperatorn were forced to meet and untimely death. As the King had no male heir to succeed him, the throne was assumed by his brother. The newly crowned King Geoffrey finalized the plans of a marriage between Princess Arya and the King of Wyvrin. Three years after she became the Queen-in-Waiting, Caroline gave birth to her first child, a son. When he son was two, King Geoffrey passed on and her husband became the King of Desperatorn. With his father's ascension to the throne, her son became the Duke of Erivale. On the night of the new King's coronation, the new Queen Caroline was able to announce to the country that she was pregnant with her second child. In the years following the birth of her second child to recent days, Caroline and her husband have been raising their children and trying to prepare the Duke of Erivale for his future role as King. Personality The Queen is, quite often, blunt in her statements about most things, though she always remains formal. Throughout her life she had been a very jealous person and she is often depressed and lacking in passion, except for where her children are concerned. Truthfully, she doesn't care much for the war. Of course she wants Desperatorn and Wyvrin to win, but she believes the war to be pointless and stupid. In her mind, it is futile to dwell on past events, regardless of the fact that she is still glum over being turned into a vampire. Members of the Queen's Household : See section: Members of the Queen's Household '' Out of Character Information 'Author' Caroline is played by Evy. 'Playby''' Caroline's image is based off of Kate Winslet. Category:Characters Category:Desperatorn